fenrir_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ea
Born on the timberway forest daughter of the human Bergren and a shifter Ea is a strange creature with both elvish and fox-like traits. Amongst shifters, she is by far the most beautiful. Her mother died while giving birth and so her early life was not that simple running through the woods and learning how to manipulate them in order to survive with given time no one would dare to defy her and her father grew ever prouder. She realized however that something was amiss in her powers she needed to learn how to fight up close so she departed from the timberway forest with her father and they went to live on a cabin near the Vesve forest. She often departed on an adventure to spar with all that she could find and her skills with bow and quarterstaff grew. In the meanwhile, her aging father was growing sicker with every passing day and her love for him made her try to find ways to cure him. One day she found a shrine to Bel and she made a pact she swore she would fight for him if he would spare her father's life and this was how EA became pa ladin of Bel, however Bel warned her that he could make her father untouched by age or sickness but that the Abyss worked in darker way and that there were curses that not even him could protect Bergren from. Ea's only desire now was to fight for Bel for this was her father's shield, she grew ruthless and without mercy in, the past she protected the woods now that Bel fueled her powers she burned them down. She then heard of the Nine Swords and her devotion took her there she joined the Swords and fought with them in the golden age of the Swords She would be known has harbinger of despair. Then came Kir's betrayal and with this the curse of the Abyss her father was tainted with licanthropy she abandoned e everything to try to save him she stopped serving Bel and in his wrath he took away all of her powers her father kept her away so that she could not see what he had became from that moment on she swore that she would devote her life to the study of licanthropy. When She returned to the Swords Melech her former lover could not care less about her she was left alone wandering through the underground fortress until she became a worker at a tavern so that she could keep her studies on licanthropy. This was the place were a few years later she would meet Alborozie. She was serving food and drinks and because she gave something to Alborozie, Furd, Hiro Kumata and Kulak the tavern owner went to beat her up and Alborozie stepped up and defended her but something went wrong and he turned into a werewolf. He ended up being saved by Ea instead after almost destroying the tavern. Ea told him about her father and sent him to meet with him for he could maybe provide some type of help. When the warriors departed was when she got kidnapped by Shalimar and when the Nine Swords were betrayed. She was taken to be part of a ritual she still remembers the face of the elf mother that was locked with her. Before the ritual Shalimar told Ea what had happened to her father and that his armies were the ones that killed him, he also told her how he was planning to kill Melech and the Swords on Valinor's Church base. It had been decades since the last time but how she asked for Bel's help once more and asked for her powers back she declared war on the Abyss and now this was her sole dedication, Bel did something he had never done before and decided that with such wrath he should give her, her powers once more. However before she got the chance to use the her soul was trapped within the Dream World, for many months it stood there until Alborozie, Furd, Kulak, Durgan and Tiranus came to save her once her soul was realesed she stood in the city of Furyondi now with her powers back she quickly started to fight in name of the Hells once again she assisted in recovering the Arch Of Taurus, she commanded troops to invade Greyhawk, she stood her ground against the Primordials advance on Greyhawk where she was severly wounded by supporting all the defenders of the city. Before the fight could end Alborozie made sure she left the city to recover, she then traveled to a place where she could rest and regain her strength feeling now both in debt as touched by Alborozie. Now she stands healing herself somewhere....